villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Nixel
Major Nixel (sometimes called "Colonel Nixel") is the secondary antagonist of the Mixels franchise. Personality and Bio Major Nixel was originally thought to be the Nixels' boss and leader. In reality, he is a high-ranking commander who works for King Nixel. Major is a prominent villain for most of Season 1. His ultimate goal is to steal the Cubits everywhere from Mixels Land and destroy them so the Mixels cannot use their mixing powers, which is the only way said Mixels can defeat Nixels. Important Background Mixed Up Special Many say that Major Nixel's worst moment was in the Mixed Up Special. In the Epic Comedy Adventure Minisode, he arguably crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he attacks the Mixels during their annual Mix Festival. In the Special it was revealed that Major Nixel has an aircraft shaped like a metal cloud; he flies over the festival in the aircraft and drops a bomb-like weapon called a Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer on the Mixels, turning every Mixel within range to transform into a zombie-like version of themselves and destroying their Cubits in the process. The MNMN also required many Nixels to be sacrificed. Fortunately, not all the Mixels were Nixed because all the tribe leaders had left the festival to get more hamlogna sandwiches after Zaptor ate them all. Major Nixel at first celebrated his victory, but when they returned, the tribe leaders tried to attack Major Nixel, only to be chased away by a swarm of his minions. Major Nixel attempted to chase after the Mixels as well, but instead ran out of breath quickly and instead decided to make cupcakes, revealing that he may be out of shape. Meanwhile, the tribe leaders collected more Cubits from the top of Mixel Mountain by smashing a giant Rainbow Cubit which undid the effects of the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer and fought their way back to the festival. Then Major Nixel is humiliated in front of all the Mixels when the Flain/Gobba Mix smashes cupcakes in his face. He then swears revenge on the Mixels as he storms away, only to trip and run away crying. Calling All Mixels Major Nixel also appears in the Calling All Mixels app game as a boss. He carries a military baton which he uses to attack Mixels by whacking them with it. He can also call more Nixels. On Cartoon Network's Calling All Mixels trailer, Major Nixel breaks the 4th wall multiple times by appearing on the screen and grabbing Cubits from the Mixels in the game. Mixel Moon Madness Major Nixel does not actually appear at all in this episode until the very end, where he receives word from one of his spies that there are Mixels out in space. Frustrated by the news, Major Nixel claims that "if King Nixel gets word about this, he'll blow his top!". Major Nixel, long thought to have been the leader of the Nixels, approaches his now-known superior to address the news, which results in King Nixel shouting angrily. Gallery Major Nixel.png|Major Nixel's evil stare. Trivia *Major Nixel must be very out of shape or just not very active, as he tired out very easily when trying to chase the tribe leaders, and ended up leaving them for his minion Nixels to deal with in Epic Comedy Adventure. *He has a white moustache and eyebrows, this could mean that he is old. **This is further supported in the Japanese dub of the series, where he uses the pronoun "washi" to refer to himself. In fiction, "washi" is stereotypically used by old men. Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Self-Aware Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Lego Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand